The Night Generation
by Legendofstarlord
Summary: Ms. Wesley the pilot episodes number one returns to the Enterprise as the night crew lead officer. These are the stories of her crew's adventures. Each chapter is a new story.
1. First Mission

**The Night Generation**

_**A/N: Okay this is the first story in my series on the night crew of our gallant ship; I may even do one on the Enterprise D :). This one will probably be the only one that has this many characters at once, so the rest won't be quite so confusing.**_

**Don't own Star Trek, However all the night crew save Morgan Wesley are my own original characters.**

As my Shuttlecraft nears the valiant ship I check the crews roister once again. It's odd to think that the only crew member I am familiar with is Mr. Spock, and even odder to think he has my previous position. I have reached the Enterprise and begin docking procedures. My position is head of the night crew. It is a bit of a demotion; however after my injury it is only logical to take a less strenuous position. I grab my luggage and head out of the shuttle. There are four officers in the shuttle bay entrance who compose my welcoming party; Mr. Spock; my new Captain, Kirk; the chief engineer, Montgomery Scott; and the Chief Medical Officer, McCoy.

"Good evening Lieutenant Commander Wesley, I am Captain James Kirk. Its good to have you back." Captain Kirk flashes me what must be the signature smile that all the woman keep talking about. I grab his proffered hand and give it a strong shake.

"Nice to meet you Captain Kirk."

"Now Jim, don't forget to introduce the rest of us, my name is Leonard McCoy ma'am." my, it was truly amazing how much of a southern drawl he spoke with.

"Nice to meet you Doctor McCoy." Captain Kirk glanced over at me then over at the other two officers.

"Umm, this is Mr. Scott, our Chief Engineer, and of course you already know Mr. Spock."

"Yes Captain, I do know him, however I do not know Mr. Scott." I shook Mr. Scotts hand and gave Spock the Vulcan salute. After a moment I decided to ask about my quarters.

"Captain, would you show me to my quarters please? It was a long and taxing journey, and I would greatly appreciate a rest before my first shift."

"Of course Ms. Wesley, if you will follow me." He turns around and started down the corridor. we stopped a little while later in front of my new quarters.

"Thank you Captain, if that is all." I don't wish to sound rude but I really prefer solitude after journeys. It gives me a chance to meditate and prepare for my duties.

"Very well Ms. Wesley, I will see you in two hours for the start of your shift." I nod my approval and head into my room. However before I can move Doctor McCoy grabs my arm.

"Ms. Wesley, you will be due for a physical tomorrow, let me know what time you would like to take it." Physical, I forgot about my physical. Well, Doctor McCoy is certainly an efficient doctor, if not an annoying one.

"Very well, is 0900 hours alright with you?"

"Perfect, see you then." At least I will get it out of the way.

~~ooOoo~~

My alarm has just gone off it's time to get ready for my first shift. I get up and get in my new uniform, a bit more form fitting and far short than I would like. I wonder what the logic behind these uniforms is. They prove distracting for the men and uncomfortable for the woman. Why do they not just make one uniform for both sexes? Oh well there is no sense in worrying about something I can not change. I leave my cabin and head for the bridge. Time to check out my crew.

"Good evening Lieutenant Commander Wesley, you have command. Now everyone except for Officer Serek are new at their post." Captain Kirk eagerly got up from his chair and headed for the turbolift. I notice three more of the night shift crew get off of it. Five minutes later the last of my night shift has arrived.

"Good evening, I am Lieutenant Commander Wesley, I have been reassigned to the Enterprise and shall be your chief night officer. All night personal are to report to me. Now I shall need to learn all your names."

A blond officer wearing a red uniform stepped forward. She seemed extremely excited and rather young. I judged her to be about twenty one. "My name is Lucida Lownes, I am the night communication officer."

"Very well, you may take your post."

A man that I judged to be half human, half Vulcan stepped forward. He also appeared to be in his twenties. "My name is Sepek I am the night science officer."

"You also may take your post." I looked around and noticed that I was the oldest person on board.

"My name iz Marissa Hermann, I am a console officer." She was young and had brown hair, she was also already at her post.

"My name is Jennifer Manson, I am the tactical officer." She was a tall with brown hair that was tied in a bun, she appeared rather prim.

"My name is Elizabeth Crowl."

"And I am Helen Paren."

"Y'all may take your posts."

"I am Jake Rosef, I also am a console officer." I couldn't help but notice the similarity between Marissa and Jake, they must be related.

"Ma'am." Sepek came up beside me and showed me a duty roister. "You shall also need to know the night engineer, Mr. Timothy Kelly, and the night medical officers. They are Nurse T'Pau, Dr. Mark Baker and Nurse Chelsea Nutsia.

"Thank you Mr. Sepek, you may return to your post. Ms. Hermann, what is our current heading?"

"Ve are heading towardz Delta Reticuli III at varp speed four." Well, that was new; we were supposed to be heading towards starbase V.

"Who gave the order to head to Delta Reticuli III? "

"I do not ma'am, I thought ve vere headed towardz a starbase, but the concordancez vere changed before I took over thiz com." I checked over the duty roister, Captain Kirk had not made any notes about this course change.

"Ms. Lownes, check the communications, have we received any orders recently?" Lucida pressed a few buttons, and then listened for a moment.

"No ma'am, we haven't received any new messages in the last five hours."

Well logically there was only one course left. Very well, Ms. Hermann change our heading back to starbase V."

Marissa pressed some buttons, waited a second and pressed them again. She then leaned over and whispered something to Jake. He looked at her com and then pressed some buttons. He shook his head at her and she turned around.

"Ma'am, there seems to be some sort of problem vith our coms, ve cannot change the headingz." Really, well that was fascinating.

I reached over and pressed a button on my captain chair. "Lieutenant Commander Wesley to Engineering."

"Engineering, Kelly here."

"There is some problem with the coms, can you change our heading back to starbase V?"

"Sure thing ma'am, just give me a minute. " A few moments later he returned. "Ms. Wesley?"

"Yes."

"I can't change our heading; we seem to be caught in some sort of pull. Trying to pull away is putting a critical drain on our engines. As of this moment I have no idea what's causing it." This was unexpected. Well, the next step in procedure was to alert the captain.

"Lieutenant Commander Wesley to Captain Kirk, you are needed on the bridge." I waited a moment, "Come in Captain Kirk." I looked around the bridge, this was odd. It was highly unusual that a captain wouldn't respond.

"Does anyone know where Captain Kirk is?" Nobody offered any suggestions, apparently they did not. Right at that moment engineer Kelly walked in the room and transferred engineering controls to his computer.

"Nice to have you with us Mr. Kelly, have you found out anything pertinent?"

"No ma'am, I haven't. We are still experiencing that power drain- and I can't figure out what is pulling us."

I tried to reach the Captain again, to no avail. I decided to try Mr. Spock, since he was the first officer he might be able to help. I could not reach him either though, it was rather odd. There was no logic in him avoiding my summons, something must be wrong. "Ensign Paren keep paging all members of the senior staff. If anyone answers tell them they are needed immediately on the bridge."

"Ma'am" Jake sounded rather worried.

"Yes?"

"Our current course has us going through the neutral zone." Well now this was getting ridiculous.

"Ensign Crowl go down to the Captains quarters, see if he is there. If he is not check Spock's quarters. If you fail to find him check the rec rooms of each deck. Jennifer, put us on yellow alert." Crowl got up from her computer display and headed for the turbo lift. She stopped in front of it, it didn't open.

"Umm, Timothy, something's wrong with the door."

"Really Liz? It worked a second ago." He went up to the door and waved his hand in front of the sensor, nothing happened. "That's strange" He went to the control panel and hit manual override, the lift doors opened.

"Thanks!" Crowl walked forward to the lift and was immediately stopped. "Tim, something's not right, I can't get in it." I turned my chair around to see what exactly was wrong. Just as I turned Kelly reached out to the lift, his hand was stopped by an energy field.

"Now that is weird." Kelly went over and grabbed a tricorder. "This is pure energy, but I can't find out where it's originating from. Sepek, come over here and take a look."

"Fascinating, it is pure energy, however I can not discern its origin either."

"Are you saying that we can't leave the bridge?"

"ma'am, for all intents and purposes we are prisoners on this bridge." Some first command. This was all going down hill fast.

"Okay, Paren start paging everyone and anyone, see if you can get hold of some one out side the bridge. Lownes keep trying to get that message through to Starfleet. Manson, we are probably going to need you on tactical. We will try to avoid a confrontation if at all possible; however it would be wise to be ready for the event that a battle does ensue. Hermann, how long will it be untill we reach the neutral zone?"

"Approximately fifteen minutez ma'am."

"Kelly, can you shut down our engines?"

"No ma'am, I've lost all contact and control of engineering, I can't do a thing."

"Well that doesn't give us much time. I know that most of you are new to your position; however I have complete faith in your abilities. You wouldn't be on the flagship of the federation if you were not the best. So let's prove why we all deserve our positions by getting through here without any incidents." My crew looked at me for a moment and then turned back to their stations. They all looked ready for anything.

"Ma'am, I got through to sickbay." Well, that was news; I hadn't expected her to reach any one.

"Very well Paren, whose there?"

"Just Nurse T'Pua, Dr. Mark Baker and Nurse Chelsea Nutsia, they said their situation is the same as us. They can't leave sickbay and no one can get in." Well now this was just getting worse, our entire ship was disconnected and we were about to be at the neutral zone.

"Ve are at the neutral zone ma'am." Strike that, we were at the neutral zone, things couldn't be much worse.

"Manson, can you get hold of tactical?"

"No ma'am, I already tried." she sounded unnerved, quite frankly I didn't blame her, this was highly unusual.

"Sepek, anything new?"

"Yes ma'am, the further we go in the neutral zone the weaker the pull on us becomes. We still can't break away but we should be able to soon." Well at least there was some good news; we may get out of this odd predicament yet. "Lownes, anything yet?"

"No ma'am, just static, it's really odd. There is nothing out there; it's as if our ship has been cut off from the rest of Starfleet." Or the bridge has.

"Okay, Kelly, your current sole focus is on getting control of engineering back. Sepek, figure out what is causing the energy fields, and how to disable them. Parne keep trying to reach the Captain or Mr. Spock. Lownes keep trying to get our message through. Manson, Hermann, and Rosef, be ready for evasive action." my commands were greeted by a chorus of 'yes ma'am.' This was it, we were getting deeper in the neutral zone, and there would be no easy retreat. By now we were undeniably on the Romulans radar. W continued in quite for another ten minutes.

"Ma'am, I believe we will be able to free ourselves from the pull now."

"Very well Sepek, proceed."

"Proceeding, Timothy, your assistance would be appreciated." Kelly walked over to Sepek's station and they both started pressing buttons. The ship gave an incredible lurch.

"That better mean were free gentleman."

"We are ma'am, sorry for the lurch."

"Ma'am! Romulan warbirds uncloaking! There are three of them!" Josef sounded terrified, and not without reason. Three against one, we would not have a very good chance if our ship had been fully operational, but with our current situation I did not see us making it out.

"Shields up! Lownes now would be an ideal time to get a message through. Tell them we did not intend to enter the neutral zone."

"I'm trying ma'am, its still not responding!"

"They're powering up!" Manson's hands were moving so fast I could barely see them.

"Red alert! Hermann, Rosef, take evasive action!"

"I did it! I got through to tactical; I am preparing our phasers and torpedoes." Right at that moment we were hit by the Romulans.

"Status report!"

"Minor damage to shields ma'am, it barely got us. Our shields are still at 90%." Kelly's voice sounded a little shaky. "I'm diverting emergency power to our shields and weapons."

"Very good Kelly. Manson, prepare return fire. Hermann get ready to get us out of here!"

"Ma'am, they've recloaked." great, they got a hit on us and then they run and hide. What a cowardly species. However there cloaking did have a good aspect- they couldn't fire while cloaked.

"Fire in a disperse pattern." Manson nodded her head and continued to fire.

"Confirmed hit ma'am, should I continue firing?"

"No, Hermann, take us out of the neutral zone, warp 6! If they uncloak get ready to fire Manson!"

"They're all uncloaking, we are being fired at!" The next minute seemed to take a hundred years. The Enterprise was hit by three disrupter . Our shields went down to 30% and the hull had taken some serious damage. Manson returned fire before they recloaked. She managed to hit two of them. Then in a incredible bit of flying Hermann managed to avoid two other hits and get around to the back of there ships. Manson shot them again. We got one of them down.

"Hermann, get us out of here! Lownes, figure out how to get that message out! Kelly, divert everything but life support to our shields and weapons! Sepek, how are the energy fields coming?"

"I have discovered that the fields are originating from the Enterprise, some where on the third deck." Well that's strange. Why would someone on the Enterprise want to trap us? I did not get a chance to ponder on the question though, the warbirds were uncloaked.

"I got through! Sending message to Starfleet and Romulans." Great, Lowens finally got to Starfleet, I hope the Romulans get theirs. However I would never know, because right at that moment the warbirds fired. Our shields were down to 5%, we were less than five minute from the federation side of the neutral zone.

"Kelly, can you get us any more power to our shields?"

"No ma'am, I'm giving it all we have!"

"Tim, I have an idea." Sepek's voice was calm as he motioned the engineer over. Tim looked over some calculations Sepek had made and nodded his approval.

"Gentlemen if you have an idea I suggest you act on it."

"Ma'am, I believe we can transfer the energy being used on the energy fields to our shields."

"Well get to!"

"Yes ma'am." Sepek turned back to his station and made the necessary adjustments.

"Shields back to 40% ma'am."

"Ve are thirty secondz from our side of the neutral zone." Great, we may get out of this after all.

"Proceed Hermann, any change in the warbirds status Manson?"

"No ma'am, there just is following us."

"Ten secondz till ve are out." I watched the countdown, at three seconds the Romulans fired. Thank God Sepek figured out how to transfer that energy. We made it to our side with shields at 10%.

"The field is gone ma'am."

"How did you remove it?"

"I did not remove it. It simply is no longer there."

"I am able to contact the rest of the ship!"

"The Romulans are gone."

"I can send and receive messages."

"I haf regained control of my con"

"So haf I!"

"How did this happen? Sepek, any speculations?"

"No ma'am, none at the moment."

"Crowl get a hold of Captain Kirk and Mr. Spock. Tell them they are needed on the bridge."

"That won't be necessary commander." I nearly fell out of my seat at the Captains voice. Both he and Mr. Spock were exiting the turbolift.

"Good evening Sir. We were..."

The Captain cut my sentence of before I could finish it. "I am aware of our situation Ms. Wesley. Mr. Kelly, why don't you check the ships status again."

Kelly went to his computer and checked some readings; he looked utterly shocked by his findings.

"Ma'am, the ship, she's in perfect condition!"

"Excuse me?" Did he mean that we had no damage, that the fight left us un harmed?

"Let me explain" the captain cut in on our conversation "You passed the test." He let us absorb that bit of news for a second before he continued. "It is our tradition to test a new crew on there abilities the night of there first shift. It allows us to see how they behave under pressure- gives us a real look at whether or not there fit for their posts. I must say y'all passed admirably well! You managed to escape with shields intact, that hadn't been accomplished before." He looked around positively beaming with pride at his new crew. A test, I couldn't believe it had just been a test. Why hadn't he let me know? we could have seriously injured someone.

"Sir, how did you do it?" Sepek was the first to recover.

"It was simple, we took the bridge offline and fed the view screen information, it was just a movie. We then programmed the coms to show only what we fed them. The force field was made by Spock to see how well y'all responded to being trapped, and to see how well you could use the few tools you had available." Well, it did make sense, and it would be an excellent test. The captain looked around at us all and then turned to the crew, "Well, I'll let y'all run your shift, and this time I mean it. " He then turned and left the bridge, accompanied by Mr. Spock. I had to hand it to them, their idea really worked. Not only had they learned about us, but I also had. I now knew what all my crew was capable of and how best to utilize them.

"Ms. Hermann, head to starbase V at warp six."

"Vith pleasure ma'am."


	2. Eleive

**Eleive**

_Night officers log stardate 13456.7 The Enterprise is conducting a routine mapping expedition of star system Yeala Alpa II. Approximately 68% of the system has been mapped by the Captain and Mr. Spock, our crew is now finishing it up._

Although she would never admit it, Morgan Wesley was bored. This was one of the dullest duties of the Enterprise, bested only by transporting dignitaries. She couldn't imagine how her young crew must have felt though. If she was bored they must be nearly suicidal. After two hours of mapping the crew was itching for something to happen, anything at all. They didn't have to wait long.

~~ooOoo~~

Lucida awoke with a dull pain in her head. She quickly sat up and regretted the action a moment later. However she was up and decided to checkout her surroundings despite her heads loud rejections.

She was in a cell. Strike that, _they _were in a cell. The entire female night staff was imprisoned in a dark cell, with no obvious means of escape. Lucida attempted to move, and then realized she was chained to a wall. *_This so has to be a nightmare, it's the only thing that makes sense_.* this thought did little to comfort her though; nightmare or not she was still trapped.

"Status Lownes." Was that Ms. Wesley? Lucida had to fight a chuckle. Even in there obviously dire circumstance the woman was still the proper Starfleet officer.

"I have a terrible headache and I am chained to a wall, other than that I'm great."

"I too am chained. Can you reach any other crew member?" Lucida felt the floor around her and bumped some one, she wasn't sure who.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Wake them up, I shall do the same." Lucida gently began to shake the woman next to her, she judged it to be Marissa, by the feel of the girls hair.

"Vhere am I? Luc, is that you? Why am I chained?" That was Rissa for you Lucida thought, only awake for a second and already she had questions.

"A prison, yes it is, and I have no idea. How are you feeling?"

"Terrible I haf a awful headache."

"What going on? Marissa, Lucida? Are you both unharmed?" There was no mistaking T'Pau's calm tone. Amazing, she was chained to a wall in some prison and was only concerned about them.

"We're fine, wake up any body you can reach." Lucida continued to search around. In a few minutes they had succeeded in awaking everyone. Marissa, Jennifer, Elizabeth, Helen, T'Pau, Chelsea, Lucida, and Morgan were all in the prison, and they were all chained to the wall.

"Attention Ladies, obviously we are in a rather alarming predicament. Apparently only the female members of the crew have been targeted. Our first order of business is to asses our surroundings. To find out if there is a way out of this cell." With her last words Morgan had risen and started to walk around the prison. The chain around her waist allowed her access to three walls, she couldn't reach the fourth. Lucida quickly gathered that they were basically imprisoned in a huge square cage. The floor was made of stone, as was the ceiling. However the walls consisted of iron bars. There was no lighting in the room, and no doors that they could make out. As her eyes began to grow accustomed to the incredibly dark room Lucida realized that the cell was part of a series of similar cells, with a long hallway on the right side. Their cell was oddly the only occupied one. She was just informing Morgan of this when the group heard someone walking down the hallaway.

"Quite everyone, get against that far wall." Morgan's voice left no room for question- the girls got against the far wall. Lucida could hardly stand the anticipation as the footsteps became louder. Whatever was coming was now right in front of there cell. The figure was in the dark and to far away for anyone to identify.

"Good evening ladies." A cold raspy voice was coming from the figure, it didn't sound human, more snakelike. "Welcome to my humble abode."

~~ooOoo~~

Sepek was taking his one hundredth and twenty third picture when he heard a strange pop come from the center of the bridge. He turned around to check it out, along with the rest of the crew. The women were missing. He looked around the bridge, there were no woman left on it. It only took Sepek a second to realize they had been taken, and he was now in command. "Shields up, Go to yellow alert. Helmsman, survey the area for any life supporting planets or ships." Before he received conformation of his order he went back to his equipment and began to look for signs of a transporter beam, or some other anomaly that could account for the missing crew members. He started to mentally review the last few minutes before the abduction. He couldn't think of anything out of the ordinary that had happened. There simply was no logical reason for the woman's disappearance. It was however deeply disturbing that only the woman had been taken. What did there kidnapper have in mind?

"Sir, there is only one class m planet in this sector, do you want me to set a course to it?"

"Yes, when we approach it scan for life forms." There wasn't anything unusual in the atmosphere, all Sepek could do was wait.

~~ooOoo~~

"Excuse me?" The tone of Morgan's voice would have made most people stop in there tracks. She was staring down the shadow which was still all they could see of the creature.

"You are now all guest, or perhaps I should say prisoners, in my castle. Don't worry about escaping, there is no way off my planet, you will all be stuck here till I see it fit to release you." There was a strange popping sound and suddenly the girls were in what appeared to be a harem. The walls were covered in a purple and pink silk cloth. The carpeted floor was strewn with hundreds of pillows. The room was very well lit with candles, and a single lamp in the center of the room. There was also a door on the far side. Lucida sat up, along with her friends and noted that they were unchained.

"Lieutenant?" Jennifer was looking at Morgan, and now Lucida knew why. Morgan was wearing a outfit that looked like it came off the show _I Dream of Jeanie_, her long hair was loose with gold chains hanging in it. Her face was covered by a filmy veil; however the rest of her body was hardly covered. She had a blue top that closest resembled that of a bikini. Her skirt was low cut and in the same filmy material as her veil, beneath her skirt she had on a pair of shorts that left nothing to the imagination. Morgan stood up and uncovered her face, she took her veil and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Ladies, I do not know what is going on but it is imperative that we escape. If the opportunity arises I shall do my best to distract him, and while he is distracted you all will attempt to escape."

"What? You want us to leave you behind?!" Helen's normally quite voice was loud with shock and disbelief.

"That is quite right. As commanding officer it is my duty to keep my crew safe, no matter the personal cost."

"Yeah, and as your crew it's our job to keep you safe. Why don't we try that door over there?" Lucida tried not to sound too annoyed at her leader, she was just trying to save them. Marissa got up and went to the door. She jiggled the handle and then gave a sigh

"It is locked."

"Well, I didn't really think that would work, but it was worth a shot." Any further comments Lucida had were cut short by T'Pau

"What I do not understand is why Ms. Wesley is the only one that has been dressed in this fashion. Not to be rude but you are not the youngest one among us. Though you are very pretty I would have to say that Elizabeth is the most attractive of us. It would be logical for our obviously male abductor to dress her in that manner if he was as they say 'getting his kicks'." T'Pau was the only one who seemed to realize, and state the obvious, why weren't they all in that type of outfit?

"You have a point, why are we not all dressed like this?" Morgan gave her clothes a disgusted look, and then turned around. Some one had just entered the room. He was tall and pale. His bald head had two bright blue glowing eyes, and slits for a nose and mouth. He was wearing a loose black rode that made him look even paler.

"You are not all dressed like that because I should like the girls to pick there color; I couldn't imagine you in any other color. I also wouldn't mind watching them change. It is your honor to please me as my slaves." His blue eyes looked at the girls in utter lust.

"Um, no, I'm not being your slave and I'm not wearing that outfit. These 'Fleet uniforms are bad enough." Lucida had risen and walked up next to Morgan. "Just who are you anyway? What makes you think you have the right to kidnap us?" The alien looked over at Lucida with mild interest, he tilted his head and said "Because I can my dear. Those who have power can do anything. My name is Eleive I am the sole member of this planet." He said the last part as if it solved everything.

"And" Lucida asked, she wanted to know why he thought that mattered.

"You really don't get it. I have been _alone_ on this planet for the past ten years. I know have eight women all to myself. No one knows where you are, and you all can not escape." with his last words he turned and left for the door. When he reached he turned back around and looked at the girls. "I will require one of you company in about ten minutes. I will expect you to be dressed appropriately." With that he left.

The girls couldn't believe it. The man wanted them as slaves, and erotic slaves at that! They now needed a plan.

"I believe I know of a course of action we could take." T'Pau's voice was calm and even as she spoke. "I shall go to him at the appointed time, and y'all shall attempt to escape this room. If y'all succeed you will need to find some ship or means of communication. I shall endeavor to join y'all as soon as possible."

"Pray tell vhat you plan on doing vhile he triez to rape you! Do you really think ve vill leave you alone vith him?" Marissa couldn't control the anger in her voice, and really didn't want to.

"It's okay Rissa, I have a plan. You forgot several things. First I am stronger than any of you; my Vulcan heritage makes me more emotionally and physically strong. Second I can give him pleasure without ever having him touch more than my hand. Third, I can remain in contact with you through our friendship bond, you will know when to leave and if you are in danger. Lastly, I can put him out with a mere pinch." Nobody could deny it, she was best qualified. "It is settled then, I shall get dressed."

Ten minutes later T'Pau was ready to meet Eleive again. She walked towards the door, and it opened. With one last look at her friends she went through the door.

"I see they chose the best looking one first. I shall indeed enjoy you." By the way he was looking at her T'Pau had no doubt that he intended to. She was very grateful for her Vulcan control at that moment it helped her not to lose herself to the incredible fear she felt.

"Indeed, you shall." T'Pau did her best to sound alluring and willing, two things she really wasn't. She walked up to the immense bed he was lying on and sat in front of him, Indian style. "Hold up your hand."

"I'd rather get started down below, if you get my drift."

"I promise this will make the experience much more pleasurable for you." Ugh, it was all she could do not to be sick, this man was repulsive!

"Really, my, you do move fast." He held up his hand and she started to rub his fingers back and fourth with hers. Due to her mental abilities this would give him an incredible sense of pleasure; if she could keep it up he wouldn't want anything else for a while, hopefully. T'Pau opened her connection to Marissa and told her to get the girls out. All she could do now was hope and wait.

"All right, T'Pau just got him occupied, now is our chance." Marissa got up and went to the door. Oddly it wasn't locked. "Perfect, ve can get out easily." The girls went out of the room; it led to long hall, with doors to other rooms all down the hall. They each chose a door and opened it to see where it lead. Jennifer had the door they wanted; it led to a room with all sorts of electronics.

"Okay girls, look for a device we can send a message on, if you find anything give it to Lucida." With her order given Morgan started to search the hundreds of electronics. With all the girls searching it only took a few minutes for them to find there own communicator. Lucida grabbed it and began to tweak the knobs.

~~ooOoo~~

Sepak was beginning to worry. He could feel that something was wrong, his cousin, T'Pau was transmitting fear, worry, and disgust. The women were definitely on the planet, the question was where. After one scan they hadn't found any life forms. They did find a lead bunker though, and it was the only building on the planet. They were attempting to scan it when Sepek heard a beep coming from Lucida's station. In one fluid move Sepek had risen from his post and sat down in Lucida's chair. He put her earpiece in and listened to the message.

_Lownes to Enterprise, Come in Enterprise!_

"Sepek here, what is your condition Lownes." Sepek had to fight to keep his voice calm; T'Pau's mental transmissions were getting direr.

"Sepek! get a lock on our communicators and beam everyone but me Ms. Wesley and Rissa up." Lucida's desperate voice left no room for Sepek to do anything but follow her orders.

"Engineering, four to beam up from these co ordinances." Only four signals, where was the fifth girl?

"Okay, Sepek keep a lock on our signals, and also keep a lock on the other communicator, we are going in for T'Pau" Going in for? Why wasn't she with the group? was she in danger?

"Lownes, come in Lownes." it was too late, she had closed her communicator.

~~ooOoo~~

"My, you are quite talented!" Eleive's voice dripped with lust and his eyes did to as he looked over her. "Lets move on to the next stage shall we?" He reached over and took of her veil. He slowly moved his hands torwards the straps holding her shirt in place.

BANG!

The door to there room was blasted down, and three ticked woman entered. T'Pau leapt off the bed and ran to Marissa.

"What are y'all doing?! I told you to leave!" T'Pau didn't even try to mask the anxiety in her voice. Eleive, no over his initial shock slowly rose.

"How did y'all escape? Never mind, y'all shall soon be back in your prison." He started to slowly walk towards the woman, with murderously evil eyes. Lucida leaped forward and got him with a round house kick. He stumbled backwards and then Marissa and Lucida were both on him. Morgan had her phaser out and told them to get off him. After a few moments and a couple punches more they obeyed. T'Pau calmly walked over to the man and 'put him to sleep' via a Vulcan method. He would be out for several hours.

"Enterprise, four to beam up."

~~ooOoo~~

Sepek sat at his station listening to the woman tell of the recent events. His eyes kept shifting between T'Pau and Lucida. He couldn't help but feel a great sense of relief at there well being, and a great anger at Eleive.

"Security team to bridge." Morgan leaned over and pressed a button.

"Bridge to security team."

"Umm, there isn't anyone down here. We searched the area twice and didn't find a darn thing!"

All the woman on the bridge locked eyes. That simply couldn't be, that monster couldn't have escaped!

"Very well officer, y'all may return to the bridge. Ladies, I want you all to have a physical." The woman nodded there consent and borded the turbo lift. Sepek turned back to his station, but before he continued scanning the area he heard T'Pau's voice in his head.

_//Sepek//_

_//yes?//_

_//I knew he escaped, he communicated with me.//_

Sepek tried to conceal his shock and anger, to little avail. _//How?! What did he say?!//_

T'Pau replayed a memory of hers for him he could hear Eleive's hissing voice "you can not escape me, I will come for you my love."

//Don't worry, he won't get you. Not ever again.//

//Sepek, it is illogical to worry.//

Sepek inwardly smiled as he sensed T'Pau closing the bond. She was alright, they all were. They would take whatever came at them one step at a time. And they would do it together.


	3. Discoverys

I felt my grip give way as we continued to climb the mountain; I wouldn't be able to make it much higher. Hopefully I wouldn't have to; by the looks of it the top was only fifteen feet away. With a burst of effort I threw my hand up to a higher rock, with what little strength I had I pulled myself up another few feet. There was no way I could make it any higher, I was stuck. I opened my parched mouth and attempted to speak, however my throat wouldn't make a sound. I was about to completely lose my grip when I felt a strong hand grab my arm. Sepek, he made it to the top. I felt myself being pulled to the top of the mountain and then laid on the sand.

"Lucida, hold on." Sepek's soft tenor voice washed over me like a healing salve. I had no doubt he would help me. As a splash of water washed down my throat I feel myself giving into my exhaustion, and the memories of how I got here welcomed me in my sleep.

~~ooOoo~~

Okay, your surgery is done, are you ready for the results Luc?" T'Pau's voice had its usual calming voice on me; I was ready to see how I looked. It was shocking. My eyebrows gently curved upward and my ears were pointed. I was the perfect Romulan. Sepek and I had both been chosen for a top secret mission to investigate why Romulans were interested in a seemingly inhospitable planet in the neutral zone. I had been chosen for my linguistic skills, I was one of the only people on board who spoke Romulan. Sepek had been chosen because he was well versed in the Romulan culture. He would pose as foreign diplomat and I as his dutiful wife. Posing as his wife allowed us to share a cabin and allowed me to be present at meetings. I had no problem with the pairing Sepek was really nice and we got along well. I thanked T'Pau for her excellent work and went to my room to pack. An hour later and I was ready to leave. I met Sepek in the shuttlebay. The Enterprise had made a perfect replica of a Romulan shuttlecraft. We were going to ride it to the planet, so the Enterprise would not be near enough to be detected. We boarded our little craft and set off for the planet. To be quite frank I had no idea what to expect. Sepek and I went over the marriage customs on our trip to the planet. Turns out their customs are a lot like Vulcan's. I will need to walk three paces behind him and come forward when ever he summons me. I am never to talk until I am introduced, and then only to women unless a man talks to me first. Sounds like it will be really boring. We arrived at the planet three hours later, precisely on schedule. Sepek and I both had dressed in full Romulan attire; I still hadn't gotten use to my ears and eyebrows.

An older Romulan who appeared to be in charge was holding his hands out in some sort of salute. "Greetings Sepalth, may you walk in wealth." Sepek, who was going by the name Sepalth walked forward and repeated the gesture.

"Greetings Roylam, may you never thirst. This is Lacila, she who is my wife." I stepped forward and bowed. I hope I did everything right. I then stepped back and took Sepek's arm. Roylam smiled his approval and showed us the way to our cabin. Our first meeting was a success! As we walked to our cabin I began to notice how terribly hot this planet was, it was almost as bad as Vulcan. No matter Sepek seemed so at ease, he wouldn't mind this heat at all. When we reached our room the Romulan bowed to us and held his hand out in the Romulan salute. Sepek mirrored him and then Roylam left. I closed the door to our cabin and surveyed the room with my tricorder, no bugs.

"It's safe to talk, there isn't anything here." Sepek nodded his consent and then sat on our enormous bed. The cabin was made up of four rooms, a bedroom, a kitchen, a restroom, and a living room. The bedroom was quaintly furnished with an enormous water bed and a small dresser. The kitchen and living room was small, but would function quite nicely. The bathroom was another matter. The tub could have been a pool, I had never seen something so big, and it was clearly not meant for one person. While I explored our little house Sepek set up our equipment. When I got back to the bedroom he had everything set up.

"What do we do first?" I sat down next to Sepek, I hadn't been this close to him since I had tackled him in football, a game I loved to play with him. He was looking at a computer; some sort of code was on the screen. I found my communication side instantly wanting to crack it.

"I am currently looking over the file the captain gave us. It has information on our mission. We are to 'buddy up' to the lead Romulan; once we have his trust we are to get him to divulge his secrets."

"Not much of a plan, I don't suppose anyone mentioned how we do that?"

"I do believe they expect us to figure that out." I was about to utter a retort when someone knocked on the door. Sepek got up and answered the door, he spoke to someone for a minute and then shut the door again.

"What was that about?" Sepek walked towards me and sat back on the bed.

"That was a Romulan servant; he came to inform us that there will be a dance tonight. He said that Roylam would be honored for us to attend"

"Why didn't he just invite us while he was here?"

"It is not the Romulan way, they have servants ask, it shows off there status." That made no logical sense, the Romulans really were different than the Vulcan's.

"All right, do we attend?"

"I think it would be wise."

"Don't lie; you just want to see me in a dress!" He gave me a small smile and tossed a pillow at me.

Three hours later we were ready. I was wearing a shimmery deep purple evening dress that had a scoop neck and low cut back. It was a form fitting dress that had a slit in the skirt on both sides up to my thigh. My dark hair, I'd had to die it for the mission, was loose and I wore a diamond necklace that matched my shimmering dress brilliantly. Sepek was wearing formal Romulan robes, and he looked extremely distinguished. When I walked out of the bathroom to show him my outfit he was utterly speechless, I must say, I loved the look on his face.

"Close your mouth lover boy, we got a dance to go to." I sashayed pass him to the door and held it open for him. He shook himself out of his trance and walked outside. I waited for him to walk a few steps and then followed him. The party started off completely dreary, there wasn't anything but arrogant men talking. The women were expected to stand in some corner and be quite, it was maddening! After an hour someone started to play some music, Roylam walked over and took his wife to the dance floor. Sepek and I joined them on the floor; luckily the dance was very similar to a waltz. As Sepek twirled me around the dance floor I found myself forgetting how angry I had been at being cast aside. What can I say, I enjoyed dancing with him. However that annoying prick, Roylam interrupted us and once again I was cast aside. After thirty minutes I stood, and getting Sepek's attention made a motion signifying I felt ill. He got the idea and stood.

"Roylam, you will have to excuse she who is my wife, she is feeling ill. It is probably all the excitement, you know how women can be." I gave Sepek a look; he would pay for that remark later on. I walked out of the building and into the hot night, the stars were shining brilliantly in the night sky. I held my gaze at the stars for a moment and then continued on to my destination, the meeting building.

I went to the dark door that was the back entrance; of course the thing was locked. Checking around to be sure no one was looking I grabbed a lock picking kit out of a pouch attached to my inner thigh. The door had two locks, an old fashioned one, and an electronic one. I went to work on the electronic one and had it broken in a few moments, being the best code breaker in my class had its advantages. The actual lock was a lot harder to pick, I'm not the most patient person. After a while though I did finally pick the lock, I opened the door and looked inside. It was pitch black, and I couldn't risk a light. I put my lock picking set back in my pouch and pulled out a little bracelet with a hidden light in it. I turned it on and walked around, I couldn't see a darned thing, and this room was empty! There wasn't even a computer in the room! After five minutes I realized that this room wouldn't help our mission. I looked at my clock; I had been gone for thirty minutes. I turned to leave the room, my time was up. I needed to head back to the room before someone discovered I was not there.

I made it too are cabin and had just finished changing into my robes when I heard the front door open and the low murmuring of voices. I walked to the front room and looked at the door. Sepek was coming in and Roylam was leaving. Sepek closed the door and walked towards me, a slight smile on his lips.

"Did you find out anything?" I felt a surge of annoyance at him, he didn't even say hello! First he allows me to be cast aside knowing he is the only one who can include me in on the conversation. Then I leave to continue our mission and he insults me!

"What makes you think I would? You know how us women are." As I sat down on the bed I gave him a frown to show just how annoyed I was. Sepek's smile faded off his face as he sat down beside me.

"I am sorry Lucida, did I upset you?" Oh brothers, he didn't even know why I was mad at him.

"No, you didn't upset me at all, I love being cast aside, and nothing makes me happier than being ridiculed." I gave him another annoyed look and saw something click behind his eyes, he finally got it.

"Oh, I am sorry. I had no intention to make you feel unwanted Luc; it is simply the Romulans way." He held up his hand to stop me before I could go off on a rampage about just how stupid there ways were. "We have been friends for as long as I can remember, am I a sexist person?" I shook my head no, he wasn't at all. "And I am sorry if I insulted you, I was trying to make a joke. It was intended to put Roylam more at ease with me. Forgive me, it was not worth hurting your feelings." I looked at him for a minute more and then got up and checked to make sure the door was locked. it was, so I turned around and smiled at Sepek.

"I found out that Romulan's don't use there meeting rooms to store information. That place didn't even have a computer in it!" Sepek tilted his head and I could practically hear the gears whirling in his brain. I walked back over and sat beside him on the bed. He turned towards me with a slight smile.

"I have an idea. Tommorow evening a meeting will be held. After it is over I shall distract Roylam and allow you time to find out where they hide there equipment. We can leave again later that night and search through it for information."

"Sound's like a plan Stan."

"Sam? My name is Sepek, or rather at the moment I am Sepalth, I am not aware of any Stan's on the planet. To whom are you referring?" I tried to hide my laugh but I couldn't, I never got over the way Vulcan's, even half Vulcan's, took everything so serious.

"There is no Sam silly, it's just an old saying, you know like after while crocodile, or later gator." I could tell by his raised eyebrow that he had no idea what I was talking about. "Oh never mind, sounds like a good plan." Sepek smiled at me and then got up he went to the bathroom and changed into his night robes. We had already decided that I would get the bed and he would get the couch.

I awoke late the next morning, to the smell of fresh fruit. Sepek had already prepared a fruit salad, my favorite breakfast. We had a quick meal and decided to explore the area. We had been walking for about an hour when Roylam once again went to fetch my husband. He walked off towards the recreation hut with Roylam. He got about five steps when he stopped and turned back to me.

"Are you not coming Lacila?" I kept my face straight despite the fact that I wanted to give him a big smile. He remembered how much I hated being discarded!

"Yes my husband." I quickly caught up with him and remained a few steps behind. We went to the rec hall where my 'husband' and Roylam talked for _hours_ on end. I was seriously bored by the time the meeting came. I thought I was bored before, now I was nearly suicidal with it. The meeting lasted for three hours. I had just spent my entire day listening to that Romulan talk. And what was worse was that I still had no idea what they were doing here! As the men started to take down the computers Sepek caught Roylam and started to talk to him, which Roylam was more than happy to do. I really could not get how that man still had something to talk about. However that was not my worry. I quietly snuck out and followed the Romulans to see where they put the equipment.

Another two hours later Sepek finally returned to the room.

I was down right giddy by the time we left the cabin; finally something was going to happen! Sepek was calm as ever as we made our way to there secret supply room. It was a underground bunker hidden by a trapdoor. We went down and I had to hold back a gasp of surprise. The room was covered with dilithium crystals! That's why they wanted this planet; it was practically a free supply! We grabbed a small sample and headed back to our cabin. Sepek immediately started examining the crystal while I sent Starfleet a message about what we had found. After another hour we decided to get some rest, we would need it.

I awoke early the next morning, and for a moment I couldn't figure out why, then my eyes adjusted and I saw Sepek standing over me.

"You need to get dressed, quickly, bring a communicator and water." Sepek's usually gentle voice was tense and demanding. I threw off the covers and obeyed. A few moments later I was ready.

"What is it Sepek." He grabbed my hand and almost dragged me out of the house; I couldn't believe how fast he was going. "Talk to me, let me know what's going on." He held his finger up to his mouth and indicated that I should b quiet. I nodded my head and stopped talking. He continued to head for the trees at the edge of there camp. Where were we going? Once we reached the woods he turned around and looked at me. He looked frightened for a moment before his steely Vulcan gaze took over.

"We have been found out. They intercepted our message last night, they just found out where it originated from." He turned around and pointed at some mountains in the distance. "That is geologically the closest spot to the Enterprise. We are going to climb that mountain and then contact the Enterprise to pick us up." He turned back to me and gave me an upraising look " I do not have to remind you that speed and silence are of the essence's." I nodded my head and we started off again at an incredible speed. We reached the mountain in less than twenty minutes, he immediately started climbing. I started to climb the tall mountain; this wasn't good I was beginning to tire.

So that's how I got on this rock. Sepek was urging me up; I wonder how long I had been out. I opened my eyes and sat up. Sepek grabbed my arm and helped me stand. I looked over and saw he had set up some sort of transmitter. I hope the Enterprise got the message. Suddenly the rock beside me blew up, we were being fired at! I tackled Sepek and we both started to inch towards the transmitter. I grabbed my phaser and tried to figure out where our enemies were. I found them and was hit with a blast in the same second. Luckily they only grazed my bad arm. I fired back at them and then felt the familiar sensation of being transported.

I awoke in sickbay, T'Pau was taking my readings. "Sepek?" I didn't realize how dry my mouth was until I tried to speak. Luckily T'Pau has great hearing. She smiled at me and pointed to Sepek, he was in the next bed. We were safe, and we had succeeded.


	4. PheraPlant

**A/N: okay, this piece will have a bit of jumping from character to character, so I put it in third person. I usually prefer first person but some times it can't be helped. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek and I don't know who does.**

**Phera-Plant **

Morgan tried not to sigh as she walked in to the mess hall. The month of February was her least favorite of the year. It was February the twelfth and the entire ship seemed to be love sick. Just take the mess hall for example; it was covered in pink and red hearts! She had one hour till her shift began and she was getting some breakfast, it would be dinner for most everyone else. She noticed most of her night crew were eating together, and, that Mr. Sulu and Checkov were with them in the far left corner. She scanned the room and notice that the Captain, Mr. Spock, and Doctor McCoy were eating together. She could feel her cheeks warm as she noticed that Doctor McCoy was staring at her. She quickly pushed down the sensation and went to join her crew.

"Hiya Mz. Vesley, vhat iz up?"She had to admit, sometimes Marissa's enthusiasm for every single thing was a little overwhelming.

"Nothing is up Ms. Hermann; I have simply come for my breakfast." Morgan set down her tray at the table.

"Vell, ve vere just talking about Hikaru'z latest botany experiencez." She had forgotten that Sulu liked botany.

"Really? What was it?"

"Oh it isn't much ma'am. I found a strange plant on the last Thila V and decided to keep it and run some test on it. I haven't found out much about it yet."

"I should very much like to hear what you learn about it Mr. Sulu." Morgan found that very interesting, Thila V had been colonized over forty years ago and there should not be any unknown plant life on it.

~~Four Hours Later~~

Lucida sat back and thought about her shift so far. Sadly the most exciting part was trying to figure out where is the strange vanilla scent that keeps drifting by was coming from. She sighed to herself as she thought about how boring her job could be! She'd been sitting at her station for the past hour, and hadn't received any messages. She was also having a hard time focusing on her job. Her mind kept wandering. She kept thinking about the valentine dance, and that a certain person still hadn't asked her. She risked a glance at Sepek. He was leaning over his station fiddling with controls and looking at data. According to T'Pau he really liked her. She had been dropping hints that she liked him ever since their mission together and the nut still hadn't asked her out. Oh well, she wouldn't have to worry about getting a date. She'd already had four other guys ask her out. She turned back to her station and tried not to think about Sepek, though she couldn't seem to do much else.

Lucida was most certainly not alone in her distraction either. Sepek was feeling unnaturally warm. Being part Vulcan he liked higher temperatures, so he was usually quite cold. Aside from being warmer he was also having a good deal of trouble concentrating. He had to look at the same data three times to really comprehend it. He kept having the urge to glance at Lucida, and he could not think of any logical reason why. Even when he was not looking at her his thoughts seem to dwell on her. He kept thinking of the feel of her soft hair, the sound of her pleasant laughter, and the smell of her intoxicating scent. The thought of her was driving him to distraction. He gritted his teeth and forced himself to focus. He was the master of his mind and emotions, he would control them- he must control them.

Had the two of them looked around at the rest of the bridge they would have noticed that the rest of the crew also seemed fidgety and distracted. It was a welcome relief for all when there shift finally ended.

Checkov woke up at 0500 hours after a restless night. No matter what he did he just couldn't seem to fall asleep. He was hot and distracted- he couldn't seem to think clearly. He wasn't sure if he was just tired or if something was wrong. The only thing he could seem to think about was Marissa Hermann. He had taken three sleeping supplements and it hadn't done a thing for him, if anything it made him more alert. Looking at the clock he decided he wouldn't be able to sleep for another two hours and just decided to get up. Maybe a cold shower and a workout would help his mind. Twenty minutes later he headed to the gym, the shower had succeed in clearing his head a little, but he was still having trouble keeping his mind of Marissa. He got in the gym and started with weights, and then he went to the bike. He had ridden five miles when he heard some one else come in. He looked over his shoulder to see who it was that was up at 0600, it was Marissa. Checkov forgot he had been ridding, forgot he had been trying not to think about her. All he could think of was that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He slowly got off the bike and started walking towards her. She had locked eyes with him and neither of them seemed able to look away.

"Hello Marissa." His normally sturdy voice came out breathy and longing.

"Hi Pavel." He had to strain to hear her she spoke the words so quietly. He slowly grabbed her hands in his and looked deep into her blue eyes.

"Have I ever told you how pretty you are?" Marissa barely shook her head; she was still lost in his hypnotic eyes. Checkov decided that he would very much like to kiss her, so he leaned in- and was interrupted by his captain.

"Hi Checkov." The Captain was staring him as though he didn't quite know what to say. Checkov regretfully let go of Marissa's hands and turned towards his commanding officer.

"Aye Sir."

the Captain looked from Checkov to Marissa for a moment and then turned back towards Checkov. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you two, umm, I was coming to see if Spock was in here, but he isn't so I'll be going now." He gave Checkov a smile and then turned to leave.

Jim couldn't get over his embarrassment, he had really hadn't meant to walk in on Checkov and Marissa. Wow, that was a surprise, he never would have put those two together, but now that he thought about it he couldn't figure out why he hadn't. They really were perfect together. As he walked to recreation room ten he found himself remembering his past yeoman, Janice Rand. She was a truly beautiful women, both physically and mentally. His heart had broken when he found out she had been reassigned to another ship. Jim shook his head in disgust with him self, just listen to him, he sounded like a lovesick puppy. He never could have gone out with her anyway, she was his yeoman. Anyway, he had given his heart to this ship long before he met her. He finally reached recreation room ten and looked around. Spock wasn't there. He was turning to leave when he felt a light touch on his shoulder. He turned around to see who had grabbed him and was quite surprised to see Nurse Chelsea.

"Captain" Her voice was quite and airy.

"Yes Nurse?" He had to admit, he was beginning to wonder if something was wrong with the younger crew, they all seemed to have the same spacey look in their eyes.

"I've noticed things, things about you." She was looking at him with a slightly desperate look.

"Huh?" She moved her hand from my arm and grabbed my hand.

"You give every one everything you have, you sacrifice your all for this ship and you ask for nothing in return. You're so noble and caring, you're more than a captain, your, your" She seemed to be at a loss for words. Jim however, was at a loss as to what had come over the young woman. He quietly extracted his hand from hers and turned towards the door.

"I love you Jim Kirk, don't you love me?" She gave him an imploring look, Jim was at a loss as to what to say. He didn't feel anything near that for this young girl, she was eleven years younger than him for crying out loud! His mind drifted back to Janice, she was the one he loved.

"Chelsea, I," Luckily, Jim didn't have to finish.

"Captain, please report to the bridge."

"I, I have to go." Jim turned around and left Chelsea standing there. Mr. Spock couldn't have called at a more opportune time.

Morgan couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. She couldn't think straight. She really didn't want to go to sickbay to report for her physical, McCoy would probably be there. For some reason after yesterday when she had noticed him staring at her she hadn't been able to get him off her mind, and it was terribly distracting. As she walked up to sickbay she gave herself a mental reprimand, she would stop all these illogical thoughts right now! She walked into sickbay and looked around. it was 0700 and she was surprised to see Dr. McCoy this early. She could feel her cheeks flushing as he looked at her. She had to admit it, he was devilishly handsome with those blue eyes.

"Good morning ma'am." his southern drawl was oddly stimulating, she couldn't help but give a slight smile.

"Good morning Doctor, I'm here for my physical." He set down the data pad he'd been holding and walked towards her.

"My names Leonard." He put his hand on her back and gently led her to the examination room. Once he reached it he motioned for her to sit on the bed. She was finding his hand, which was still on her back, most distracting. She couldn't help but notice how charming his smile was.

"Here ma'am, let me just take your readings real quick." He leaned over her and turned on the machine. She was having a really hard time controlling her urges, especially with him so close.

"How am I Leonard?" She smiled at him, her question asked with a double meaning.

McCoy stood up and smiled at her. "Just fine, just fine."

Jim had absolutely no idea what Spock wanted, but he was glad he had called him. The entire trip to the bridge had been terribly awkward, no matter where he looked people seemed to be hugging, kissing or flirting. When he finally reached the bridge he couldn't believe that Spock and Sulu were the only two on it.

"Spock, where is everyone?!"

"Captain, we have a problem." Sulu was staring at Jim with wide guilty eyes.

"What is it?"

"Sir, do you remember my bringing that plant on board, the one off of Thila V?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"It seems to have an affect on humans, and Vulcans. It makes people lose all inhibitions on their attractions. I believe its something with its scent, which has traveled all over the Enterprise via the ventilation system."

"Are you saying that everyone on board has been affected by it? That I have a shipload of people who are falling in love?"

"Precisely Captain." Jim turned frantically to Spock, who had been standing in the corner.

"Spock, how can we fix it?"

"Sir, the plant spreads its toxin by scent, we have encased the plant in a force field to stop its spread. However I believe we shall need Dr. McCoy's assistance in creating an antidote. Christine has already started on one, but she is going to need his help." Christine, that name brought up another question for Jim.

"Hey, that's right, why aren't you going after Christine? If it removes your inhibition and Vulcan's are affected you should be all over her." Spock looked at the Captain for a moment, his pale cheeks turning slightly greener.

"Sir, I assure you, I am quite affected. However, I am not quite as intoxicated as the rest of the crew because I am already dating Christine. I have not hidden how I feel about her. The toxin seems to affect people who are secretly attracted more than those who are already dating." Well, that explained why he wasn't having to hard a time, Janice wasn't on the ship, he couldn't do anything about his attraction to her.

"Very well, get Bones."

"We tried sir; he is not answering our hails."

"Really? That's odd, come on Spock, lets go get him." Jim and Spock both left the bridge and headed for sickbay. They reached it a few moments later, the door was locked.

"Lock override, authorization Captain James Tiberius Kirk." Jim gave Spock an inquiring look, Bones would never lock sickbay- it was a serious risk.

"Bones?" Jim called as he walked in, he didn't see the doctor anywhere. The two of them looked around sickbay and didn't find anyone. They went to check his office. Bones and Morgan were both sitting on his desk, kissing. This was the second time Kirk had walked in on a kissing couple, and this time he was at a total loss.

"Bones, umm, we need your help." Bones looked up from his kiss and shot the captain a glare.

"Can't ya se that I'm busy Jim?" Bones gave the captain one more glare and then turned back to Morgan.

Spock stepped forward and addressed Bones."Doctor, we are in need of your medical expertise."

"Is something wrong with your Vulcan hearing Spock? I said I'm busy!" Bones stood up and walked towards Jim and Spock, he appeared ready to throw them out.

"Doctor, our emergency involves the health and safety of Lieutenant Commander Morgan Wesley." Jim shot Spock a surprised look. He had to give it to his first officer that was a clever move. Bones would surely help if he thought she was in danger.

"Really? Well come on man, take me to the lab!" Bones walked out ahead of Spock, and then turned and grabbed Morgan's hand.

"She can help." He gave Jim a smile and went to the lab.

Spock, Christine, Morgan, and Bones went to the lab and started working. Jim had to sort out the rest of the ship. He couldn't believe all the couples he saw, he seemed to be the only single one on the ship. When he returned to the bridge Sulu was no were to be found. He would have to run everything by himself. Thankfully the antidote didn't take long to discover.

**A/N: Yes, I realize that is a bit of an abrupt ending, however my next story takes place while the antidote is being given :D**


	5. Pon Fear

There are four people in the line in front of me. I have been waiting for a half an hour to receive my shot. I must say, I am having a great deal of difficulty maintain my emotional control, Lucida is right behind me. I cannot wait for the relief that this shot will surely bring. My mind has been muddled, I have been unable to think, all I can concentrate on is the burning I feel for Lucida. Finally! it is my turn for the shot. I brace myself for the ill stomach the Enterprise medicine always gives me. Dr. McCoy gives me the shot and calls Lucida for her turn. Nothing changed, I feel no different. I walk over to Nurse Chapel, Dr. McCoy is still busy, and ask her how long it should take before the drug takes affect.

"Well, it took Spock and T'Pua about five minutes to notice a difference. You should be fine in just a few moments. I also recommend you get some sleep, you've been awake for two days and your body is still healing from the trauma it received on your mission with the Romulans." She gave me a warm smile and went to help Dr. McCoy. It was another eight hours before I had to report for duty so I decided to follow her advice. I went to my quarters thinking that rest and mediation would be just the thing to restore me.

I have been sitting here for two hours, for some reason i have been unable to attain the level of concentration required to meditate. Perhaps Nurse Chapel was right, maybe sleep will allow my mind to meditate, and it certainly can not hurt. I turn of my lights and climb under my covers, I am exhausted, yet sleep will not come.

After a restless night I decided to get some breakfast in the mess hall. As I enter the room I see my friends in the far corner, and to my dismay, Lucida is with them. For some reason the antidote that Dr. McCoy gave me has done nothing to alleviate my symptoms, if anything they are worse. My need for Lucida has grown ever stronger, and I am not sure I can control it much longer. I order my meal and go to sit beside Spock, he is my friend and mentor, and by sitting with him I will not be as tempted by Lucida..  
"Live long and prosper Spock" I hold my hand in the traditional Vulcan salute as I greet my friend. He turns towards me and mimics my gesture.  
"Peace, and Long life Sepek."  
"May I sit with you?" He is alone and I doubt he will mind, still Vulcans take manners very serious.  
"You may Sepek." I sit down my tray and start to eat my breakfast. Spock gives me a curious look, he knows that although we are friends I would usually rather sit with the rest of my crew.  
"Is something wrong Sepek?"  
"I am having, troubles, I do not seem to have recovered from yesterday's 'events' as well as I had hoped." I look at him with my hard fought emotionless face, I am having a good deal of trouble not letting my emotions show, which is most unusual.  
"Interesting, might I inquire as to when you received the antidote?"  
"0800."  
"That is most unusual; I received mine at 0720 and was no longer suffering the affliction by 0730. You should not still be suffering its affects." He gave me an apprising look, "May I inquire as to a personal matter?"  
"Of course you may." I wondered what he could want to know, he knows most everything about me.  
"When is your next time?" Oh, is that what he was thinking?  
"I am not due for another year and a half; it is far too early for it to be that."  
"Nonetheless, it does seem to fit your symptoms, perhaps you are early?"  
"I haven't heard of a Vulcan ever being early."  
"My last time came early; I was not due for anther year. However, T'Pring had initiated contact with me. I believes her contact, along with my mixed ancestry sped up my internal clock. Being part terran neither of us can be positive we will follow the Vulcan biological expectations to closely." This was news, perhaps I could be early, but I could think of no reason as to why.  
"That could be, however I am not bonded."  
Spock gave me an almost surprised look, all Vulcans were bonded, it was our way.  
"You are not?"  
"Being bonded at an age when they had no choice in there mate had caused my parents nothing but grief, they decided to let me choose my own mate so that I could find someone that could truly be my Thy'la."  
Spock set his fork down and stood up. "Come Sepek, we must visit Dr. McCoy, you could be in danger." His voice betrayed no emotion but his eyes looked worried. I stood and followed him to the doctor's office. Once we arrived at sickbay Spock went to get Dr. McCoy, and I waited. I decided to see if I could meditate, I still could not. My mind was becoming increasingly clouded, with one thought starting to rule it-Lucida. I was so deep in my memories of her that I almost jumped when the Dr. and Spock returned. McCoy immediately started to examine me, Spock stayed with me through the entire procedure. I must say, he is the closest thing to a brother I have. A while later Dr McCoy had my results. It was indeed the Pon Farr.

So, now I am sitting in my quarters with Spock contemplating what to do. There are only three cures for Pon Farr; battle, intercourse, and intense mediation. The last option is impossible for me; I can not even obtain a light state of mediation. Battle is not to promising a solution either, for I have no one to battle for the love of Lucida. The only option seems to be intercourse, but I do not know how I can ask it of Lucida. Vulcan's do not have affairs, and if I slept with her I would wish her to be my bond mate. I had intended to start courting her and eventually ask her to be my bond mate; however fate seems to have forced my hand, I can no longer wait. Spock and I finally agree that she is the best solution. Thankfully the Enterprise is arriving at Tri Alpha in two hours for a mandatory shore leave. We split up when we leave my quarters, I go to speak to Lucida and Spock goes to secure her and me a shore leave. As I near Lucida's quarters I can feel my heart beat quicken. It is most illogical but I really need her, I oddly do not fear a desire for anyone but her, it is almost as if we are bonded. Once I arrive at her quarters I ring the bell and find myself impatiently waiting.

"Come in!" Lucida's cheery voice acts as a stimulant to my sluggish mind and body. I find myself moving in to her room and taking in her sweet scent, my Vulcan senses seeming stronger than usual.

"Lucida," as I say her name I feel myself starting to lose my control. Lucida is sitting at her table with her journal in her lap. She smiles at me and motions for me to sit in the seat across from hers. I walk over and take the seat.

"How are you Sepek? Was there something you wanted to talk about?" She gave me a curious look and tilted her head slightly. The time has come to tell her.

"Lu, I have a great favor to ask of you." I paused for a moment to get my thoughts together, "There is a want in every intelligent being to take a mate and eventually raise a family. Vulcans are no different" I pause for a moment; I feel that I am putting this very badly.

Lucida gave me a curious stare "You mean you need a girlfriend? Are you trying to ask me out?"

"I am afraid I am asking for a bit more. You see, Vulcans are 'bonded,' at a very young age because male Vulcans under go "Pon Farr. Males are biologically compelled to mate every seven years. We must mate or we die." I bow my head in embarrassment; this is not how I had imagined asking Lucida out for the first time.

"So you already have a mate?" She gave me a sad and confused expression.

"No Lu, I do not."

"What? What are you saying?"

"I require your assistance Lucida." She is staring at me in utter surprise. I rise from the table and kneel on one knee in front of her. "Lucida, would you be my mate?" I looked earnestly into her eyes; I hope she knows that I would have asked her whether or not of the Pon Farr.

"Are you kidding?"

"No Lucida, I am quite serious."

"Sepek, why the heck did you wait till now to show an interest in me?! This is a heck of a time to ask a girl to be you wife. If I refuse you'll die!" She was glaring at me with a desperate angered look.

"Lucida, I will not die. Tri Alpha has several women that are, shall we say, trained in the art of pleasure. If you do not wish to mate I can go to them. The choice is yours." I stare into her crystal blue eyes and await my answer, and my future.

"I... Sepek, I need some time to think, is there a certain time you need your answer by?"

"I shall need to know in three days, after that I will be deep in the blood fever and need to mate."

"Okay Sepek, I'll let you know by then." She looks into my eyes; I kiss her hand and leave.

I have beamed down to Tri Alpha. It is a pleasant enough planet for me, it closely resembles Vulcan, however I fear it will not be too pleasant for Lucida. Lucida, just her name seems to arouse me. I force my mind to do calculations, I have found they help me to concentrate and help ease my burning. I am staying at a small hotel with the rest of my friends. I go to my room and start to unpack. I brought very little, just my clothes and a few things in case Lucida decides to bond with me. I look around the room and decide that some time out in the fresh air would do me good. I leave the hotel and walk to its scenic garden. I find a bench and decide to sit. I find the scent of the flowers is helping me to relax; perhaps I shall be able to mediate. The garden covers an area of approximately one mile. It has plant lives from over fifty different planets. All of the plants also have relaxing properties- ranging from their smell, touch, taste, or feel. Indeed, this is the perfect place to mediate. I lean back and attempt to mediate. I am however interrupted by Lucida's frightened voice.

"What do you think your doing?! Get away from me!" My eyes snap open and I look around, I quickly spot Lucida over in the far corner, there are two men with her. One has her arm and the other is blocking her path. I stand and run over to help her. As I reach her I grab the man that has her arm I attempt to grab his shoulder but he turns in anticipation of my moves. I reach over and hit him as hard as I can in the stomach, my Vulcan strength kicking into action. The man reels back and stumbles. I turn my attention to the other attacker, Lucida heads for the fallen one. Before I can fully turn towards the other attacker I am hit with a phaser of some sort. My last thoughts before I hit the ground are whether or not Lucia managed to escape.

I awaken in a dark room with a terrible stomachache. The room smells strongly of Fila orchids, a known aphrodisiac, and I must say they did not help my fever at all. However, I also could detect Lucida's scent among the flowers, was she in the room?

"Lucida?" I call quietly. I after a moment I hear something move on the other side of the room. I slowly stand and make my way towards the sound. Once I arrive on the other side I notice Lucida's scent is much stronger, I kneel down and start to feel around. After a moment I feel her soft hair. I quickly find her neck and check her for a pulse, she is alive.

"Lucida." I say quietly, I do not even attempt to keep the motion out of my voice. I feel her gently move in my arms.

"Wha, Sepek?"

"I am here Lucida." I pull her into my lap and gently start to rock her. My body immediately responds to her nearness. I take a deep breath and force myself to think through my fever. I must protect Lucida, I must keep her safe.

"What's going on Sepek, how'd we get here?"

"I am unsure. I was resting in the garden when I heard you call for help. You were being attacked by two men. I ran to your assistance and managed to render one unconscious but we were both hit by some form of phaser by the other. I then awoke in this room. I believe we are being held in some sort of prison, I am unsure as to why." While speaking to her I had begun to gently stroke her soft hair. I could sense she found the action comforting, and I found it quite stimulating.

"So, it's my fault we are here."

"No my Thy'la, the fault is mine alone." I could feel her turning around to face me. "I failed to protect you. I should have been able to stop them, I, I..." My voice started to crack and I could not finish my statement. I gasped as I felt an unbidden tear fall down my cheek; I had lost complete control of my emotions. Guilt, I felt such great guilt. The one thing a male Vulcan is to do above all else is protect the one he loves. Even if Lucida does not return the sentiment I love her above all others and should have protected her. Another thought suddenly occurs to me. I am the reason she was on this planet. I asked her to come with me, she had never intended to take a shore leave.

"Sepek," I felt her grab my arms. "This is not your fault." she gave me a hard shake and repeated "This is not your fault! Do you hear me? You risked your well being, and possibly even your life for me. That's more than I deserve more than you should give. We are going to get out of here, and you are going to marry me." I am momentarily shocked by what she has said, then the message becomes clear, she does not blame me for our kidnapping. Then I realize what she finished her statement with. She wants to bond with me! I feel her get up and I stand to. I reach out to her and grab her hand. Together we begin to search our prison. The room is a perfect eight meter cube. There is no obvious door, and no apparent windows. We appear to be the only things in the room. I have never been too claustrophobic but as we explored that room I began to feel the symptoms of it. My head started to pound and I felt queasy. Unsure whether it was my fever or claustrophobia I asked Lucida if we could rest, she agreed. As soon as I sit down I feel overwhelmingly dizzy, I lean back as my world tips.

"Lucida!" I can not help the panic in my voice; I have never felt like this. As soon as I cry out I feel her grab my arms and move me onto her lap. My world has grown no less dizzy but I draw comfort from the warmth of her hands. I close my eyes and allow myself to relax in her safe embrace. I start to go over what I know about our kidnappers, attempting to figure out away out. I had not been thinking for five minutes when a burst of light hit our room. I immediately sit up and look around the room. It is red; every surface in the room is colored a deep red. The light is emanating from the exact center of our ceiling- I can't tell what is making it.

"I see y'all are comfortable." A deep male voice was coming from behind us; we both turned around and stared at our captor. He was a tall ghostly pale humanoid. He wore a dark brown robe with a hood covering most of his face. "What do you think of my humble abode?"

"Your humble abode? Were in a freakin box! Who do you think you are? Why the heck did you kidnap us?!" Lucida stood up and faced her abductor with admirable courage. I quickly stood and joined her, allowing no emotions to show.

"Ooh, a feisty one, that's why we grabbed you." He was starring at Lucida as a hungry dog would look at a juicy stake- there was no doubting what was on his mind.

"What are your intentions? Why have you abducted us?" I ask the questions as much as to move his attention off Lucida as of general curiosity.

"You're not much of a Vulcan are you? I didn't intend to abduct you, but since I have I do intend to have some fun with you." He turned his gaze form Lucida to me, and it had grown no less lustful.

"I assure you, we will not assist you willingly."

"You won't need to. You'll listen to every word I say because you want to protect her. We know what is going on with you- why you are here in the first place." Does he indeed know I am in the Pon Farr? This is a most troubling revelation, is this why he has trapped us in this room? I am about to question him when the man disappeared. I turn to Lucida who is looking at me with something close to fear in her eyes.

"They want us to obey them." She makes the statement with her admirable frankness.

I walk up to her and grab her hands. "Then they do not know us very well."

~~ooOoo~~

It has been approximately two hours- the man has not come back. I am beginning to seriously feel the affects of the Pon Farr and I fear I shall not be able to resist Lucida much longer. My body urges me to join with her, and I fear I shall hurt her if I give into my instincts, and I would rather die than hurt my thy'la. I lift my head form my mediating posture to look at Lucida. She is lying down next to me, her arm resting on mine while she sleeps. I will not hurt her, not here, not ever. With this resolve I gently move my arm from her grip and stand. I begin to give the room a more careful study- I may uncover something I did not see before. I reach the far wall and I am suddenly enveloped in a dark pain.

I awaken in the same room, but this time I feel a change in my fever, I am about to lose myself to it. I estimate I have about ten more minutes. I see Lucida on the other side of the room. I quickly go over and shake her awake.

"Sepek, what happened?" She looks at my face and looks worried. "What's wrong?!"

"Lucia, I have only a few more minutes before I am completely taken over by the fever. When it happens I will most likely attack you- I will be searching for my bond mate, which I do not have. I suggest we find some way of rendering me unable to harm you." I look around the room and notice a rope in the far corner- it was not there before.

"Sepek!" Lucida grabs my arm and forces me to look at her. She then grabs my other hand and places it on her PSI points. "My mind to your mind. My thoughts to your thoughts. Our minds are merging. Our minds are one."As I hear her initiate a meld I try to remove my hand- I can not allow her to do this! However I have underestimated her strength, she holds my hand to her head and finishes the meld.

_//Sepek//_

_//No my love, I can not allow this.//_

_//I didn't ask you to.//_

_//I may hurt you.//_

_//You won't. I have faith in you//_

_// You will not change your mind?//_

_//No. Parted from me and never parted. Never and always, touching and touched, I bond with Thee, Sepek.// _As she thinks the lines I hear her echo them out loud. I respond in like.

_// Parted from me and never parted. Never and always, touching and touched, I bond with Thee, Lucida.//_ I then finish the actual bond. The moment I finish I hear Lucida gasp at the incredible sensation of it. We are now fully connected- she can feel all my emotions and my thoughts if I wish it. Lucida takes my other hand and starts to sensually rub it in such a fashion that nearly makes me lose what little control I have. A Vulcan's hands are very sensual areas, and she knew exactly how to touch them. She then leaned into me and kissed me tenderly on the lips, with increasing ardour I returned it. I reached up and began to trace her beautiful face and her shapely neck. I pushed her up against the wall and began to unbutton her shirt while she did the same to me.

"Great! I was wondering what was taking so long!" I spun around to look on my kidnapper, they were both here. By now my head was so deep in the fever that I could not think logically, I could only think of Lucida. The man we had spoken with early stood directly in front of me the other man was on my side. He wore a black robe and I could not see his face. He moved in and before I could react he grabbed Lucida from me. The other man in the brown robe stood between me and the other one with Lucida. I uttered a growl and leaped at the man. He pulled out his phaser and aimed it at Lucida. I stopped; I couldn't let him hurt her! However my attention was quickly drawn from the phaser, the other man was doing something to Lucida. I leaned over so as to see Lucia around the man- he was removing the rest of her clothes. She appeared to be unconscious, other wise she surely would have fought him off. Once he had removed her clothes he leaned in and kissed her cheek, and then went to work on removing his robe. He intended to rape my thy'la. A rage I did not know I could feel possessed me and I lost what logic I had left. I launched my self at the man in front of me and wrestled the gun away from him. He was a lot stronger than he looked and he put up quite a fight. However he was no match for me in my frenzied state. I rendered him unconscious and turned my attention to the man trying to rape Lucida. He was undressed save for his shorts. I leaped at him and he pulled out a knife he'd hidden in his shorts. I managed to avoid his first slash, but he struck out again and hit me on the side. I execute a round house to the right and manage to kick him behind the knee. He collapses and then reaches up and pulls me down to. I fall down and roll over to hit him in the head. He fends the blow off with his empty hand strikes at me with the knife. It makes contact against my right arm and I feel a terrible pain. I reach over with my left arm and manage to wrap it around his neck. Once it's secured around his throat I squeeze my arm to my chest. After a moment of struggling my opponent drops the knife and falls away unconscious. I stand up and retrieve the knife and phaser. My mind is slowly clearing from the fog of the Pon Farr- I am thinking clearly again. I make my way back over to Lucida and gingerly lift her up. She has several bruises developing- but I did manage to stop the man before he raped her. I put her clothes back on, paying extra attention not to touch her bruises. I then check her through our new bond.

_//Lucida, wake up my love, you are safe.//_

_//Sepek?//_

_//Yes thy'la, it is I//_

_//What happened?//_

_//Our captors returned, they intended to rape you and make me watch while they did. However they forgot I was in the fever and capable of great strength. I over powered them.//_

_//Can we get out? I think I would like to return the Enterprise my husband.//_

I broke the link and walked over to the man in the brown robe; I felt around his robe and then found the object of my search, his transport device. I grabbed it out of his pocket and then dragged the two of them next to me and Lucida. I helped her to stand up and then I grabbed her hand. We stood next to the men and I hit the transport button. We reappeared in the garden we had been abducted from. Lucida and I left the men and went to the hotel. I went and reported the men to the planets authorities while Lucida grabbed our luggage and beamed back onto the ship. I let Lucida of at her quarters- she would meet me at mine in one hour after she went to sickbay. I continued on to my quarters and called Spock. I informed him if what all had transpired on the island and asked if we could spend the rest of our shore leave on the Enterprise. Spock agreed and said that he would see to it that the criminals were properly taken care of. I closed the com link and looked around my room; I had twenty minutes to get it ready for my thy'la. I quickly unpacked my belongings and went to work. I lowered the room temperature from 90 degrees to 74 degrees for Lucida. I then lowered the lights to 80% and prepared her a light dinner. Before I knew it she had arrived. I opened the door and nearly lost my control when I saw how she looked. Her dress was deep blue it had a scoop neck, with a low cut back. The top was form fitting, but flowed out in to a soft airy skirt. I showed her to the table and locked the door- I did not want any one to interrupt us. We had a delightful dinner, and then the moment of truth came, would she still want to be my wife?

"Lucida, I will not force you to keep a bond that was made under duress. If you wish we can go to Vulcan and have the bond severed." She gave me a long and appraising look.

"Sepek, you are not getting out of our marriage. I have loved you for a long time and have no intention of breaking our bond. " I grabbed her hand in mine and looked at her intoxicating blue eyes.

"Thy'la I had no wish to get out of our marriage, I have never wanted any one but you. I do not have any regrets" We both rise from the table and meet in a passionate kiss.

Yes, I do not have any regrets.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am sorry to say that I am going to be unable to continue writing stories at this time. I have had a serious accidnet and will be unable to write anything any time soon. Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews, and comments. I had a lot of fun writing for Star Trek and all your comments made my day.**

**Contact me if you want to adopt any of my unfinished stories.**

**Thanks, and ****Live Long and Prosper.**

**LegendofStarLord.**


End file.
